Defectos encontrados en el lado perdedor
by november90
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic escrito por starrysummernights: Defects Found on the Losing Side. John confiesa su amor por Sherlock en un desesperado intento para evitar que salte de la azotea de San Bart. "El sentimiento es un defecto químico encontrado en el lado perdedor." Post-Reichenbach John, con reunión y Johnlock eventual.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estoy de nuevo con una traducción. Esta historia pertenece por entero a **starrysummernights **que muy amablemente me ha permitido traducirla. Os recomiendo que si podéis leer sus historias lo hagáis: es brillante.

* * *

John Hamish Watson había servido en Afganistán, había visto muerte y destrucción casi a diario. Sus pesadillas eran vívidas y espantosas, reflejos de su interior que reflejaban los auténticos horrores de los que John había sido testigo de primera mano durante toda su vida. Algunos recuerdos eran más intensos que otros y podían visitarle durante el día, dejando a John incapaz de funcionar, mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose cómo todo el mundo podía actuar de manera tan feliz, tan viva, mientras que él estaba atrapado en su propio infierno personal. John había visto heridas tan grotescas que por un breve período de tiempo su mente se había negado a procesar lo que estaba delante de sus ojos. Simplemente había visto tanta carne que no podía ser posible que eso hubiera sido alguna vez un ser humano. Gritos, frenéticos y descabellados, gritos que eran arrancados de las bocas de los niños mientras eran asesinados eran el ruido de fondo de las pesadillas más vívidas de John

Nada, sin embargo, podría llegar a rivalizar con lo que estaba presenciando en esos momentos. Sabía que este recuerdo le destruiría. Esto no estaba pasando, no podía permitir que esto sucediese. _Por favor, Dios, no_.

"Soy un farsante."

"Vale, cállate Sherlock, cállate. La primera vez que nos vimos- _la primera vez que nos vimos_, lo supiste todo sobre mi hermana ¿verdad?"

"Nadie podría ser tan listo."

"Tú sí."

Sherlock rio. "Te investigué. Antes de conocernos descubrí todo lo que pude para impresionarte. Esta es mi nota John."

"¿Nota? ¿Nota para qué?"

"¿Es lo que se suele hacer no? Cuando la gente hace esto. Dejar una nota."

El pulso de John golpeaba su garganta, obstruyendo su respiración y amenazando con ahogarle. La pesadez en la boca de su estómago de un mal presentimiento era insoportable mientras se daba cuenta de todo, a pesar de que sentía que había sabido todo el tiempo- desde el primer momento en que vio a Sherlock de pie solo en la azotea- lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"Sherlock…no, tú…Sherlock. _No puedes dejarme_." John respiró hondo, armándose de valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir y rezando para que consiguiera convencer a Sherlock de que no saltara. "Te quiero. Te quiero, increíble genio, y no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. He estado enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi y… Yo… Quiero estar contigo, envejecer contigo. Quiero…quiero mudarme al campo y criar abejas contigo. _No me importa_ siempre y cuando esté contigo."

Respiraba de forma entrecortada mientras que el hombre al otro lado del teléfono permanecía en silencio. "Te quiero Sherlock. Por favor…por favor, _no me dejes_."

Hubo un sonido como de un susurro a través de la línea y John apretó el teléfono contra su oreja para poder oír lo que había dicho, pero luego, la voz de Sherlock se oyó claramente por el altavoz, plana y sin emoción, y el estómago de John se hundió.

"El sentimiento es un defecto químico encontrado en el lado perdedor. Adiós John." Hubo un ruido en su oído mientras John contemplaba cómo Sherlock lanzaba su teléfono detrás de él.

Y John solo podía ver, paralizado por el horror, como Sherlock saltaba de la azotea del hospital de San Bart y se estrellaba contra el pavimento.

John se sacudió erguido en la cama, con un grito escapando de sus labios y resonando en su habitación. Tomando profundas bocanadas de aire y tratando de recuperar el control de los latidos de su corazón se agarró el pelo con las dos manos, inclinando su cara hacia arriba e intentando reprimir los sollozos que amenazaban con abrirse camino en su pecho.

¿Por qué su mente con tanta persistencia le volvía a recordar esto cada noche? Siempre había tanta sangre, demasiada sangre. En realidad no había habido tanta sangre pero había habido la suficiente para que hacer que John se pusiera enfermo cada vez que lo recordaba. Tal vez eso tenía más que ver con la desolación y el shock que había sentido al ver a su mejor amigo del mundo suicidarse delante de sus propios ojos.

"¿John? John, querido, ¿estás bien?" la tímida voz de la señora Hudson se escuchaba a través de la puerta cerrada, amabilidad y preocupación emanando de ella.

"Bien, señora Hudson. Solo una… Estoy bien, vuelva a la cama, perdón por molestarle." John se estremeció ante la forma irregular y exhausta en la que sonaba su voz, esperando que la señora Hudson no lo notara. Aunque sabía que lo había hecho.

"Oh, cielo, está bien." Se detuvo indecisa y John contuvo la respiración. No quería su consuelo; no quería que le hiciese preguntas, ni que le hiciese la comida, ni que le cuidase como si fuera un niño. Todo eso era odioso, hacía que su interior se retorciese y que las lágrimas le quemaran los ojos. Odiaba sentir emociones tan abrumadoras todo el tiempo.

"¿Necesitas algo, querido?"

John resistió el impulso de tirar algo contra la puerta y gritarle que lo dejara en paz. ¡¿Necesitaba algo?! Claro que necesitaba algo. Necesitaba que Sherlock siguiera vivo, necesitaba que irrumpiese en el piso en un torbellino de abrigo de lana y ojos brillantes, encantado con el último asesinato macabro. Necesitaba a Sherlock robando su pistola, sin importar en que sitio la hubiera escondido John, y disparando a la pared cuando estaba aburrido, tocando su violín a cualquier hora de la noche. John necesitaba a Sherlock en el piso de abajo, en la cocina explotando el microondas con su último experimento, encontrando cabezas y partes del cuerpo en el congelador y oliendo humos tóxicos a todas horas de la noche. ¡Necesitaba a SHERLOCK!

"Estoy bien, señora Hudson." Consiguió decir en un tono de voz más normal, y la oyó suspirar, luego, lentamente, bajar las escaleras y volver a su propio piso.

Mientras John volvía a acomodarse en su cama, tapándose con las mantas hasta la barbilla, siguió pensando, incapaz de apagar su mente ahora que estaba fija en Sherlock. Durante los últimos 8 meses, John había pasado una cantidad excesiva de tiempo recordando su vida con Sherlock, desenterrando dolorosos recuerdos de las veces que había alejado a Sherlock, de las veces que se había reído de él de forma amistosa, o simplemente de las veces que no había estado ahí cuando Sherlock le necesitaba. Ahora, con el suicidio de Sherlock todavía fresco en su mente, John no dejaba de preguntarse si podría haberlo evitado, si podría haber sido un mejor amigo e impedir la muerte de Sherlock.

_Ah, pero lo había intentado_, le susurró su mente con voz engañosa. _¿Te acuerdas? Tratamos de salvarlo diciéndole como nos sentíamos, pero no fue suficiente. Había sido muy poco y demasiado tarde._ John se puso de lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza pero no podía parar las emociones que sentía a través de él.

Necesitaba haberle importado a Sherlock, que le hubiera querido lo suficiente como para no haber saltado. Necesitaba a Sherlock, aunque no hubiera sido un amor de tipo romántico, por lo menos que le hubiera querido lo suficiente como para bajar, cogerle de la mano y prometerle no volver a hacer algo tan estúpido nunca más. Habrían resuelto las cosas. Incluso con la ayuda de Mycroft, la red de mentiras de Moriarty estaba siendo descubierta, dejando la verdad donde siempre había estado. El nombre de Sherlock habría sido limpiado, habría sido un hombre libre, todavía estaría vivo. Todavía sería su insufrible, molesto genio, prendiendo fuego al piso, rondando por las escenas de los crímenes…

Soltando un suspiro, sabiendo que esta noche no dormiría más, John se levantó y cogió ropa limpia, luego su bastón y bajó las escaleras cojeando hacia la ducha. Poniendo el agua tan caliente como pudo y sin que llegase a quemar, sintiendo la necesidad de quitarse el sueño y sus pensamientos emocionales. Se frotó y frotó, negándose a pensar hasta que su esponja rozó su entrepierna y sintió… nada. Ningún deseo, ninguna urgencia de entretenerse y apretar y provocarse a sí mismo hasta que estuviera sin sentido por el placer. Nada de eso parecía importar mucho ahora.

John había estado así cuando volvió invalidado de Afganistán- paralizado por el dolor y el shock. Frustrado consigo mismo por haber sido herido, por ser lo suficientemente débil como para desarrollar una cojera cuando no había ninguna razón física para que la tuviera. "No me pasa nada." Se había sentido como si estuviera en una burbuja de plástico y el mundo siguiera alegremente a su alrededor pero oculto para John, todos los colores eran apagados y ninguna de las emociones eran tangibles.

Entonces llegó Sherlock. Sherlock llegó y todo se volvió real, vibrante y divertido, y tan lleno de vida que John se había sentido como si se estuviera redescubriendo a sí mismo de nuevo, redescubriendo la vida. Había sido una maravillosa sensación embriagadora y muchas veces John se había sentido como si estuviera volando, como si estuviera viviendo una vida demasiado buena, una vida que posiblemente no podía ser para él.

Entonces llegó Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

John no podía irse de la calle Baker. Era imperativo. El mero pensamiento de mudarse, de tener su propio sitio, le hacía romper en un sudor frío y mirar alrededor del piso como para asegurarse de que todas sus cosas estaban todavía en su sitio. Muchas de las cosas de Sherlock también estaban todavía en su sitio. Durante los primeros meses después de la muerte de Sherlock, John no podía entender su negativa reacción a irse del piso. Había acordado con Lestrade que probablemente sería mejor para él si se mudase, viendo como un vistazo al violín de Sherlock, colocado tristemente donde Sherlock lo había dejado por última vez y acumulando polvo, había sido suficiente para que John rompiese a sollozar. Se estremeció al pensar en su reacción la primera vez que entró en la habitación de Sherlock después de su muerte.

Sin embargo, pese a las advertencias hacia el estado de su salud mental, John no podía irse. Finalmente, un día mientras estaba haciendo un intento en la limpieza del piso se dio cuenta del por qué. Tenía miedo de seguir adelante. Si John dejase el piso, si consiguiese uno propio, podría olvidar a Sherlock Holmes. John había perdido a su padre cuando era un adolescente y el dolor por su muerte había sido lo peor que le había pasado en su vida hasta ese momento. Recordaba cómo estaba seguro de que nunca podría superar su muerte, de cómo el resto de su vida estaría marcado por la tristeza…excepto que no fue así. Todavía pensaba a veces en su padre, pero con recuerdos agridulces y una cierta añoranza, ecos débiles del amor que había sentido por él. Para John, imaginarse recordando vagamente a Sherlock era imposible. Parecería un insulto a su memoria. Así que permaneció firmemente en la calle Baker.

"Dígame, doctor Watson, ¿cómo está la encantadora Sarah? ¿Tiene una cita con ella esta noche?"

John apretó los dientes pero se negó a dar la vuelta y enfrentarse a Mycroft. Había oído a la señora Hudson abrir la puerta minutos antes, había oído las voces bajas hablando en la entrada- sin duda hablando de él- y ahora aquí estaba el hermano, el Holmes equivocado, y John solo quería que se fuera. Le recordaba a Sherlock, como si necesitara recordar más.

"Sabes que no, Mycroft."

"Dios mío," Mycroft se sentó en el sillón opuesto a la de John, el sillón de Sherlock, y acarició el mango de su paraguas. "No hay necesidad de ser irascible, doctor. Tan solo estaba preguntando cómo estaba su relación." Mostró una muy delgada sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

"Viendo como sabes muy bien que no tengo una relación con Sarah, o con cualquier otra persona, me pregunto sobre tu fuente de información. ¿Perdiendo tu toque?"

Mycroft rio suavemente, cruzando las piernas y acomodándose. John se abstuvo de señalar que ese sillón no era suyo. Eso solo serviría para llamar la atención sobre sí mismo y sus emociones.

"Puedo ver que no va a hacer de esto una visita cortés, doctor Watson-"

"Si querías una visita cortés deberías haberla empezado mejor." John contraatacó, dejando su taza vacía sobre la mesa y mirando a Mycroft fríamente.

"Todos cometemos errores, John."

Los ojos de John se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Mycroft y pudo ver la tristeza radiando de sus fríos ojos. Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, emociones rápidas, como ambos hermanos Holmes tenían, pero aun así, ahí había estado. John se sintió mejor.

Mycroft se aclaró la garganta y de repente volvió a su papel. "Estoy aquí para tratar de obligarle a salir de esta medio existencia en la que parece que está empeñado en seguir, si se puede llamar así. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si se está haciendo esto a usted mismo a propósito. No toda la culpa puede recaer sobre usted, doctor. Desde que era un niño, Sherlock siempre ha hecho esto. Una vez que se cansaba de un juguete o un experimento era siempre de alguna manera yo el que tenía que limpiar y deshacerse de ello. Si alguna vez se metía en problemas, era yo el que tenía que aparecer y salvar el día, el ejemplo de hermano mayor. Nunca fue muy bueno en el cuidado de sus…pertenencias."

"¡Yo no era una de las pertenencias de Sherlock! ¡Era su amigo!" John sintió que la ira le inundaba el cuerpo, calmando sus nervios y permitiéndole volver a tener el control un momento. "Nunca me trató como un experimento- se preocupaba por mí y-"

"Te dejó, John." La voz de Mycroft cortó la diatriba de John y le desalentó en un segundo. "Te dejó sin pensar en cómo te sentirías, en lo que tendrías que pasar. Soy consciente de que estás trabajando de nuevo en la consulta de nuevo, sin duda gracias a que la encantadora Sarah está siendo comprensiva con tu situación. Estás muy…involucrado con la consulta estos días."

La mandíbula de John se tensó y miró fijamente a Mycroft. Sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Una semana después de la muerte de Sherlock, John había llamado a Sarah y le había pedido su antiguo trabajo. Un año después, seguía trabajando allí, involucrándose en su trabajo con un fervor que no había tenido desde que fue residente. Tomaba turnos de doce horas, o más si los podía conseguir, hacía turnos extra cuando los otros necesitaban vacaciones o tenían algún evento especial. Mucho trabajo dejaba a John con menos tiempo en 221B, menos tiempo para pensar, menos tiempo para obsesionarse con Sherlock, y con suerte, dejarle tan agotado que cuando se quedase dormido, no soñar.

"Tengo facturas que pagar, Mycroft. No hay ninguna nueva ley en contra de un hombre que trabaja duro ¿verdad?" John intentó permanecer frío y tranquilo, pero sentía que había fracasado miserablemente. Estaba demasiado enfadado, estando con Mycroft recordándole el suicidio de Sherlock y Moriarty.

Mycroft sonrió fríamente, "Seamos honestos el uno con el otro, John. No estás trabajando por dinero. Tienes mucho dinero, me he asegurado de eso. Papel de ejemplo de hermano mayor, recuerda. Me parecía mal dejar al…_amigo_ de Sherlock sin estabilidad financiera. Ayudarte calmó mi conciencia."

John recordó revisar el saldo de su cuenta bancaria una semana después de la muerte de Sherlock, esperaba encontrarse la cuenta en números rojos pero se había sorprendido al descubrir que miles de libras habían sido depositadas mágicamente en su cuenta. La señora del banco se había encogido de hombros sin poder hacer nada cuando le había preguntado quién había dejado el dinero, pero él sabía quién lo había hecho. Se había marchado a casa y llamó a Sarah ese mismo día, negándose a gastar una libra del dinero de Mycroft. Dinero manchado de sangre.

"¿Cómo volverás a tener una conciencia limpia después de que le dieras a Moriarty cada pieza de información que usó para destruir a Sherlock?" Las palabras de John eran venenosas y Mycroft se estremeció ligeramente.

"Estoy limpiando su nombre, doctor Watson, eso es lo que me está permitiendo absolverme." Miró a John fijamente y se levantó, elevándose sobre el hombre más bajo, sonriendo con suficiencia.

"No quiero tener que verte decaer ante mis ojos, John. Todos están preocupados por ti. Ha pasado ya todo un año desde la…muerte de Sherlock. ¿Por qué no te unes a la tierra de los vivos? ¿Tal vez le pidas una cita a Sarah para el próximo viernes por la noche? Siempre fue parcial contigo."

John se dejó caer en su sillón mientras Mycroft decía sus palabras de despedida.

"Aunque no tanto como lo fue mi hermano."

**Después de mil años aquí está el segundo capítulo. Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero un millón de cosas han pasado y no he tenido tiempo ni ánimos para traducir. Espero que sigáis disfrutando de esta historia y gracias por seguir ahí.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A John no le gustaba ser amenazado por nadie, especialmente por Mycroft, quien, en opinión de John, había tenido un papel importante en la muerte de Sherlock…pero podía ver que Mycroft tenía razón. John se levantaba, iba al trabajo, volvía a 221B, y así se repetía el ciclo día, tras día, tras día. No devolvía las llamadas de Lestrade, evitaba a la señora Hudson cuando era posible, y ponía tantas excusas a sus viejos amigos que al final dejaron de llamarle. Greg todavía le llamaba cada semana para preguntarle si quería ir a tomar algo, pero John siempre le rechazaba. Ahora, mirando al sillón que Mycroft acababa de desocupar, John pensó en ello.

Se había permitido una semana de luto, de llanto y depresión, de negarse a levantarse de su cama y de comer muy poco. Cuando él y la señora Hudson visitaron la tumba de Sherlock, John vertió su corazón a la fría e inmutable piedra, expresando palabras que nunca había sido capaz de decir cuando Sherlock estaba vivo, y después siguió adelante. Las emociones se habían ido, la alegría había desaparecido, la vida misma no parecía tener sentido. Su cojera había vuelto y había encontrado su bastón en el fondo de su armario, trayendo consigo una oleada de recuerdos de Sherlock que eran a la vez tanto dolorosos como hermosos.

Tal vez…_era _hora de seguir adelante. Hora de acabar con este exilio autoimpuesto, de salir al mundo- conocer gente, reír, pasar un buen rato con amigos. Tal vez eso podría llenar ese sentimiento de vacío en su alma. Sentía la idea como una traición hacia Sherlock pero John apartó eso de su mente. Sherlock estaba muerto, era hora de seguir adelante ¿verdad? Sacudiendo la cabeza, John sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, lo desbloqueó y marcó el número de Greg.

"Lestrade."

"Hola Greg, soy John. ¿Qué tal?"

Hubo una pausa larga antes de-

"¿John? Dios, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Todo bien?" La preocupación se podía palpar a través de la línea y John se estremeció, arrepintiéndose de la llamada.

"Todo bien, Greg, solo llamaba para charlar. Pensé que algún día podrías querer salir y tomar algo en The Boar's Head."

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio absoluto al otro lado del teléfono. "Q- sí, ¡por supuesto! ¡Fantástico! ¿Te parece bien ahora? Estoy en la oficina terminando un caso, podría estar allí en 30 minutos."

John se sintió culpable al oír lo emocionado que estaba Greg por verlo, pero sospechaba que su entusiasmo por ver a John era para asegurarse de que John estaba bien y no suicida. Se estremeció al pensar en lo cerca que había estado en los últimos meses.

"Muy bien, nos vemos entonces."

* * *

"Así que… ¿cómo han ido las cosas?" preguntó John, agarrando su cerveza y sintiéndose agobiado en el bullicioso y ruidoso pub. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado en una multitud y ahora recordaba por qué. Cómo la gente podía reír y funcionar cuando John, nauseabundo, lo que quería era ponerse en pie y gritar por el dolor.

"En realidad no muy bien." Greg hizo una mueca y bebió gran parte de su cerveza. "Sigo con esos horribles asesinatos, las pistas se acaban, y sin información para seguir- los casos abiertos aumentan." Sacudió la cabeza, la cual John notó que se había vuelto significativamente más gris en el último año. Estrés. "Solía decir que Sherlock valía como 50 de mis hombres, pero era mentira. Valía 100."

Cuando Greg mencionó a Sherlock el estómago de John se hundió desagradablemente. Trató de sonreír con optimismo.

"Puede que las cosas salgan bien. Algo se tiene que haber pasado por alto. Ya sabes…_él_… siempre decía que la gente "veía pero no observaba." Estoy seguro de que hay algo, solo que no lo ves."

Greg puso los ojos en blanco. "Si, ojalá tuviera la mitad de su inteligencia. Nadie observaba como él."

John agitó su cabeza y bebió más de su cerveza. Cuando dejó el vaso, Greg le estaba mirando con intensidad.

"¿Qué tal estás, John?"

"Bien… bien. Ahora mismo un poco agobiado con el trabajo. Ya sabes, temporada de gripe que con el tiempo pasará, gracias a Dios. Gente vomitando por todo mi despacho. Ayer tuve que llamar a la señora de la limpieza cuatro veces." Forzó una carcajada y bebió de nuevo, negándose a reconocer que sus manos estaban temblando.

Greg le dirigió una mirada de asco. "Maldita sea, y yo que creía que tenía días malos. Por lo menos mi despacho permanece limpio y cuidado."

John creía que la conversación seguiría adelante mientras observaba la gran televisión que mostraba un partido de rugby. Se decepcionó cuando Greg se aclaró la garganta. Sabía lo que venía.

"Es bueno volver a verte, amigo. Me estaba empezando a preocupar ¿sabes? Sabes que lo que pasó no es culpa tuya. No pasó por algo que tú hubieras hecho. _Tienes que saber eso._ No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho para evitarlo."

"No sabes eso." John dijo en voz baja, agarrando su cerveza y mirando fijamente la tele. Aunque ya no veía el partido. Veía ojos azules penetrantes, orgullosas mejillas, unos exuberantes labios en forma de corazón, y piel pálida.

Lestrade suspiró pesadamente. "Lo que estoy diciendo es que Sherlock… Sherlock eligió su propio camino. Siempre lo hacía y maldecía a cualquiera que intentaba detenerle. Eras su mejor amigo y siempre estuviste allí. Dios, puedo imaginar la paciencia que tenías que tener para poder aguantarlo a diario. Demonios, yo apenas tenía la paciencia y no vivía con él. Tienes que dejar de culparte, John."

"Mañana tengo que levantarme pronto, Greg. Ha sido genial verte de nuevo." Dijo John, levantándose repentinamente y dejando dinero sobre la mesa. No podía controlar el temblor de sus manos y era tremendamente consciente de los ojos de Greg fijándose en ello.

"John…Dios, lo siento. No debería haber-"

"No, está bien, Greg. No pasa nada. Ya nos veremos ¿de acuerdo?"

John no huyó del pub. Usó toda su reserva para alejarse cojeando con rapidez.

* * *

John estaba escribiendo el informe clínico de un paciente en el ordenador en su despacho, afortunadamente limpio de vómito, cuando Sarah, sonriendo, llamó a su puerta abierta.

"¿Estás ocupado?"

John le devolvió la sonrisa, notando que ya no le dolía sonreír, aunque apenas era algo real. "Por supuesto que no, pasa. ¿Hay otro paciente?"

"Oh, no, en realidad no." Dijo Sarah, poniéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y enviándole a John una mirada que no tenía problema en interpretar. De repente, deseó que le hubiera dicho que estaba demasiado ocupado para verla, deseó haberle dicho cualquier cosa en vez de permitirle entrar.

"Me estaba preguntando, si no estás demasiado ocupado, ¿te gustaría salir esta noche? Sé que te lo digo con poca antelación pero pensé que podríamos celebrar tu vuelta a la consulta. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo ¿sabes? Este último año ha sido asombroso. No estoy segura de que cómo lo hubiéramos pasado sin ti.

John seguía sonriendo y empezó a elaborar una excusa adecuada. "Oh, ¿vendrán los demás?"

Sarah se mordió el labio y se ruborizó un poco. "Eh, no, en realidad estaba pensando solo en tú y yo. Eso es, si estás libre." Alzó una ceja y sonrió, abierta y honestamente.

John se aclaró la garganta y miró brevemente la pantalla de su ordenador. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Las palabras de Mycroft sobre su "media existencia" volvieron a perseguirle. A decir verdad, la tarde con Greg había sido horrible pero seguramente una velada con Sarah sería diferente. Sherlock no le había gustado así que la probabilidad de que pasaran el tiempo hablando sobre él era reducida. ¿Qué daño haría entonces ir a cenar y a tomar algo?

"Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora?"

Durante toda su cita, John se sintió absolutamente miserable. Sentía como si estuviese traicionando a Sherlock de la peor manera posible -¿y no era _eso _un poco raro?- y no podía concentrarse en lo que Sarah estaba diciendo, aunque obviamente estaba animada. Ella seguía sonriéndole y lanzándole miradas tímidas y todo en lo que John podía pensar era en terminar la cita y volver a su piso, así podría acurrucarse y morir. Se sentía horrible, pero de alguna manera tenía que estar comportándose de forma apropiada porque Sarah no parecía sospechar que algo estuviera yendo mal en su cita. Cuando finalmente caminaron hacia el piso de Sarah, cogió la mano de John, sorprendiéndole y preguntándole si quería entrar a tomar un café.

Su mente se congeló. "Sarah, um… probablemente mañana tendremos un día atareado. Me iré y me aseguraré de que duermas lo suficiente." John intentó forzar una sonrisa que hizo que sintiera su cara horriblemente estirada y dolorosa.

"Oh, bueno, bien, por supuesto. Dormir bien es muy importante para un largo día de trabajo." Dijo rápidamente Sarah, después se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar a John, "¿Qué tal si solo entras y no para tomar café?"

"Sarah…yo- no, gracias. No puedo. Lo siento." John se sintió tan miserable que incluso no le importaba saber que estaba siendo raro como el culo y avergonzándose a sí mismo. Fluido, Watson, muy fluido. "Aunque gracias por la oferta." Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera impedirlo e incluso _él _hizo una mueca al oírlas.

Sarah parpadeó, sus ojos grandes observando su inquietud, luego apretó la mano que todavía sostenía. "Está…bien, John. Sé que esta noche debe haber sido dura para ti, con lo de Sherlock-"

"Debo irme, es tarde. Nos vemos mañana, Sarah." John consiguió soltar su mano de la de Sarah y se marchó caminando por la acera, el sonido de su bastón golpeando el cemento oyéndose muy alto en la oscuridad, y si caminó un poco más rápido de lo normal era porque no pasaba nada, porque definitivamente no estaba huyendo.

"Incluso en la muerte eres un cabrón que me corta el rollo ¿verdad Sherlock?" John se dijo a sí mismo. Si escuchaba lo suficiente, casi podría jurar que oía a Sherlock reírse.

El viento era frío a esa hora de la noche y John lo agradeció. Aclaró la confusión que había en su cabeza y le permitió reflexionar sobre cómo la noche había ido tan mal. Era por Sherlock, lo sabía. _Duh, _su mente fue mordaz y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque era más que eso, y se quejó porque sabía dónde iba a acabar todo esto, en un lugar que había logrado evitar desde la muerte de Sherlock. Él, John Hamish Watson, estaba enamorado de Sherlock "casado-con-mi-trabajo" Holmes y lo había estado desde su primer encuentro en Bart.

La primera vez que Sherlock levantó la vista y la clavó en sus ojos, John sintió que su corazón se detenía, para volver a reiniciarse de nuevo con un ritmo acelerado. Esto lo achacó más tarde a que fue sorprendido por la brillantez de Sherlock, pero incluso en su mente había sabido que esa no era la verdad. Durante su amistad, John había logrado convencerse de que no estaba enamorado de Sherlock, de que no deseaba a su compañero de piso y mejor amigo. Era perfectamente natural, después de cercanos roces con la muerte, desear echarle un polvo contra la pared a tu compañero de piso solo para demostrar que todavía estaban vivos. Probablemente era debido a la adrenalina. Si John tenía el ocasional sueño erótico con Sherlock, bueno, eso probablemente era estrés. En su cuerpo, el estrés actuaba de maneras extrañas. Ahora, John agitó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se había engañado a sí mismo.

Habían existido pequeños detalles, contacto visual prolongado, las cercanías entre ellos que habían hecho que John se muriese por estirar el brazo, dar un paso adelante y posar sus labios sobre los de Sherlock. Pero no lo había hecho, y ahora… nunca lo haría. Ahogó un sollozo y caminó más rápido, su bastón golpeando el pavimento con cada paso. Era un sonido solitario que resonó en la noche.

**Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. De nuevo, mil perdones por la tardanza, la próxima vez intentaré que no pase tanto tiempo. Gracias por seguir ahí :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Seis meses después de su desastrosa cita con Sarah, John todavía estaba paralizado. Oh, estaba mucho mejor, por lo menos por fuera. Iba regularmente con Greg al pub. No habían vuelto a hablar de Sherlock desde aquella horrible primera noche y Greg comprendió que en cuanto las manos de John empezasen a temblar, se iría. Greg aprendió rápidamente a evitar cualquier tema que provocase esa reacción. John ahora hablaba con la señora Hudson y los dos cenaban juntos al menos dos veces a la semana. Esos momentos aún eran dolorosos para John porque, a pesar de lo mucho que quería a su casera, ella seguía insistiendo en hablar de Sherlock. A pesar de todo, se vio a sí mismo riéndose con los recuerdos de la señora Hudson sobre los restos humanos más repelentes que había encontrado en la nevera, así como recuerdos sobre el entusiasmo del detective por su trabajo.

John sabía que era sano, que su reacción a la muerte de Sherlock era normal e incluso esperada. Dieciocho meses después de la muerte de un ser querido, una persona normal podría sentirse en ocasiones triste por ello, pero no debilitado. La gente podía seguir adelante, ser feliz, vivir su vida. John no se sentía capaz de hacer ninguna de esas cosas, al menos no felizmente. Lo intentaba, realmente lo intentaba, pero todavía se sentía como se había sentido al volver de Afganistán. Estaba paralizado, viviendo en un burbuja, todas sus emociones apagadas. A veces se preguntaba si su reacción habría sido diferente si no hubiese visto a Sherlock suicidándose. O, si tal vez Sherlock hubiese sido asesinado cuando hubiese estado trabajando en uno de sus casos más peligrosos, un trágico accidente. ¿Habría podido John seguir adelante y aceptar su dolor?

Todavía trabajaba largas horas en la consulta pero no volvió a salir con Sarah ni con nadie más, de hecho. Ella no volvió a pedírselo, pero todavía le sonreía y le soltaba indirectas, pero John nunca tomó lo ofrecido. No podía soportar la idea de obligarse a sí mismo a ir a otra cita y sabía que eso no era justo para ella. Sarah era una buena mujer, se merecía a un hombre mejor de lo que él podía llegar a ser en ese momento. Él no era bueno para nadie, y menos para sí mismo.

* * *

El sueño empezó otra vez. Había estado teniendo un sueño normal, común (algo sobre las Jammy Dodgers de la señora Hudson bailando claqué por la mesa en placas de Petri) cuando el sueño cambió, convirtiéndose en algo más oscuro, más familiar, haciendo que su corazón latiese fuertemente y que su estómago se encogiese. La larga distancia le hacía imposible ver con claridad la cara de John, pero su mente inmensa suplió la mirada de asombro, de incredulidad y de miedo que cruzaba por la cara del doctor mientras miraba a Sherlock, una figura solitaria en la azotea de San Bart, preparado para saltar.

"Nadie podría ser tan listo."

"Tú sí."

Sherlock tembló ante el sonido de la voz de John. En ese momento agradeció que tuviera una memoria maravillosa que hubiese grabado de forma exacta como había sonado la voz de John. Era el único sonido que había deseado oír durante los últimos 18 meses. Era delicioso, era reconfortante, era _hogar._

"Esta es mi nota."

"Sherlock…no, tú…Sherlock. No puedes dejarme. Te quiero. Te quiero, increíble genio, y no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. He estado enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi y… Yo… Quiero estar contigo, envejecer contigo. Quiero…quiero mudarme al campo y criar abejas contigo. No me importa siempre y cuando esté contigo. Te quiero Sherlock. Por favor…por favor, no me dejes."

Aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazón, le robaron el aliento, hicieron que su corazón latiese con fuerza. Los sociópatas, no importaba con habilidades, se suponía que no sentían, no de esta forma tan fuerte. Sherlock no tenía tiempo para sentir. No pudo alejarse del borde y descender hasta John, no pudo coger al otro hombre en sus brazos y besarle hasta que no pudiera respirar y declararle su amor. En algún sitio, probablemente en los edificios de enfrente, había un asesino listo para matar a John si Sherlock no saltaba. Eso no iba a pasar.

"Siempre te he querido, John." Susurró tan bajo como para asegurarse de que John no le oiría, pero sabía que tenía que decírselo antes de dejarle. Al menos tenía que decir las palabras antes de que destruyera la cosa más importante de su vida- su relación con John. John era leal. Incluso si ahora creía que Sherlock era un fraude, eventualmente cuestionaría su razonamiento y volvería a creer en él de nuevo. No, Sherlock sabía que si le veía caer, suicidarse, destruiría a John y no podría perdonarle. En ese momento, Sherlock se lamentó por su amistad perdida, por su amor perdido, destruido antes de que hubiera empezado, y luego le dijo adiós a lo más importante de su vida. Y cayó.

Sherlock despertó sobresaltado, sus ojos abriéndose al máximo, respirando una gran bocanada de frío y limpio aire. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas con lágrimas y, sus manos, cuando las alzó para limpiarse la cara, estaban temblando. Se quedó mirándolas, la forma en la que su propio cuerpo le traicionaba, pero no podía ponerlo bajo control. Obligándose a sentarse, aunque cada hueso de su cuerpo le doliera y crujiera como si fuera un anciano, Sherlock miró por la ventana. Las estrellas nadaban por encima de él y recordó como si hubiera sido en otra vida, mirando las estrellas con John.

"Hermoso ¿verdad?" había murmurado Sherlock, mirando hacia arriba a las estrellas que eran como diminutos diamantes sobre ellos.

"Pensé que no te importaba el sistema solar." Había respondido John. Sherlock sonrió con suficiencia recordando la insistencia de John para que aprendiese todos los planetas. Aburrido.

"No significa que no pueda admirarlo," había susurrado. Se había dado cuenta de que, en muchos sentidos, las estrellas eran como John Watson para él. Sherlock podía mirarlas, admirar su belleza y luz, pero no podía acercarse más de lo que se podía acercar ahora, durmiendo en un oscuro granero en medio de la nada. John estaba a miles de kilómetros e incluso si no estuviera, incluso si Sherlock estuviera en el piso de la calle Baker, John seguiría tan inaccesible para él como las estrellas.

Echaba de menos Londres con su aire urbano, polvoso y sus coches pitando. Echaba de menos a Lestrade y casi a todos los de Scotland Yard, trabajar en los casos en los que no había más pistas, emocionarse más y más al ver que las posibilidades se convertían en más y más improbables. Incluso echaba de menos a Mycroft y que siempre estuviera encima de él y sus cámaras. Echaba de menos a la señora Hudson y el 221B de la calle Baker, su violín, su calavera, su ropa y sentirse él mismo. Por encima de todo, echaba de menos a _John. John _haciendo té en la cocina y quejándose de las partes del cuerpo en la nevera. _John _quien se quedaba dormido frente a la tele y roncaba y Sherlock le dejaba solo para poder verle dormir. _John _cuyo toque era eléctrico y cuya presencia embriagadora, provocaba que Sherlock quisiera cosas que ni siquiera quería desear. _John _quien le había llamado increíble y quien le seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra. John, John, John.

Mirando las estrellas, a millones y millones de kilómetros de distancia, Sherlock tomó una decisión.

Ya era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

**Y...aquí está Sherlock :)**

**Gracias por seguir ahí y por vuestros comentarios. Me alegro de que os esté gustando.**


End file.
